marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Reverse
Spider-Reverse is a crossover that focuses on the other Spider-Totems that were hunted down by the Inheritors, before they were killed off panel in the main story-line, other than the main cast. And also other Spider-Totems that had only a little bit of screen time in the crossovers' side-story story-line. Which is very similar to it's 2014 counterpart Spider-Verse. But with events detailing on about all the other Spider-Totems on their planet earth's, and the battles that didn't happen in the original crossover story-line, and thus didn't take place in the crossover itself. Chapter 1:The Beginning of The End As Spider-Reverse opens, Karn enters Earth-772, the universe where Spider-Man joins the famous Fantastic Four (which was now five) after he reluctantly revealed his own identity to the group. As he proceeds to search for the Spider-Totem... The scene changes to the Fantastic Five, who are seen talking in the mission briefing room about The Invisible Woman's' whereabouts in the Baxter Building. Spider-Man enters the room, and tells them that he got a lead on her whereabouts with his new map location wristwatch. Saying that she went to the Savage Lands to hideout from Dr. Doom. Who has reappeared back in their timeline to take over the world after their team divides one-by-one. When suddenly, Spider-Mans' Spider-Sense goes off and alerts the Fantastic Five members: The Human Torch, Mr. Fantastic, and The Thing. Saying that he senses a presence not to far from the Baxter Building, and it's coming from Brooklyn. The team then goes to downtown New York through the flying Fantastic-Car, and arrive on the scene to see a man with a two-pronged staff waiting down below in the distance. That man is revealed to be Karn of the Inheritors. Who sees the team of four up above, and gets back to gain space so where they can land. As the ship lands, The Fantastic Five exit the vehicle, and prepares to fight the Lone Wolf Inheritor. Karn destroys their need of transportation with his two-pronged staff, firing a red-beam of kinetic energy from it to destroy their ship, blasting it to pieces. The team reacts to this, and Mr. Fantastic attacks him with his elasticity enraged after having his Fantastic-Car destroyed by the lone Inheritor. Stretching his right arm to attack him. But he phases right through him, and proceeds to target Spider-Man rushing towards the masked vigilante. However, The Thing gets in his way, and attacks him by throwing a right jab to his left side, knocking him back against a skyscraper. The Human torch burns the falling debris on top of him, and melts them to keep the Inheritor restrained. However, Karn breaks out of it unscathed, and Spider-Man attacks him with a variety of punches, and kicks. But the lone Inheritor kicks him in the stomach pushing him back against a stores' glass window, shattering it to pieces. As the Human-Torch and Mr. Fantastic rush to his aid, The Thing charges towards Karn with his fist balded up. But Karn dodges out of the way, and stabs the brute hero in his right rib cage with his staff. Who kills the man and misses hitting him by mere inches to his face. As The Thing falls to the ground face up, The Human Torch shouts out his name in shock. Mr. Fantastic says to Spider-Man, into question. "Who is that man"?! Spider-Man says to him, "I don't know! But he must be after me then"! Chapter 2:The Accepted Mutant Spider Vs. The Ashamed Lone Wolf Hunter On Earth-58163, Spider-Man is seen swinging for building to building with his web-slinging, until he sees Vulture causing trouble by robbing a bank on the streets from a far distance. And proceeds to swing down by the rebel mutant. The mutant Chapter 3:The Civil War Spider Vs. The Ashamed Lone Wolf Hunter On Earth-10919, Spider-Man is seen going around the city passing out flyers and signs for Ironman, and his team during the Superhuman Registration Act. He lands on lower ground to stop, and refill on web-cartridges. When all of a sudden, his Spider-Sense goes off when he senses the Inheritor Karen appear from behind him with his two-pronged staff. He immediately jumps out of the way, to gain some distance between him and the Inheritor. Spider-Man uses his long mechanical spider-legs to attack him, while he refuels on his web-cartridges. That is until, The lone Inheritor throws his two-pronged staff at the lone hero. Which breaks his upper right mechanical spider leg, ripping through his poster bag and dropping it on the ground, and hitting his left pectoral. Injuring him. Spider-Man tries to run away to gain some more distance between them. But Karn grabs his left leg and drags him down. Chapter 4:The Black Iron Armored Assassin Vs. The Ashamed Lone Wolf Hunter On Earth-14132, Spider-Man is seen crouching on the side of the Chrysler Building, and jumping down to the cities street level on Wall street. And it seems to be raining lightly. Chapter 5:A Spider-God Deity Vs. The Ashamed Lone Wolf Hunter On Earth-1771, Ai Apaec senses something is up with his spider sense, and goes to investigate, when he suddenly senses, Karn of the Inheritors. Chapter 6:The Spider Friends Vs. The Unforgivable Vampire On Earth-1983, Iceman is seen taking a walk with Firestar, the two seem to be holding hands together. They suddenly see Spider-Man on the corner ordering strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream cones from the ice cream man at an ice cream truck. He sees them, and realize that they are holding hands together. Spider-Man asks them what's up, and Iceman says to him that he decides to get engaged to Firestar. In otherwords, a marriage proposal. Spider-Man is surprised to hear it. When Morlun arrives to interrupt them. Chapter 7:Ballistic Animalistic Throw Down, With A Spider In-Between On (Earth-7831), Spider-Man is seen swinging from building to building on one of his webs, and realizes that he's running out. He decides to stop on top of a nearby hovering police car to refill on his web cartridges. While doing that, he overhears some radio chatter on the police radio, in a police car with two anthropomorphic animal police officers: An American Bald-Eagle and a Crocodile. Saying that there's a man in the vicinity killing people at random. While overhearing this, Spider-Mans' spider-sense goes off, and realizes that something is approaching him quickly. The man looks behind himself, and sees that a Anthropomorphic Beastial Wolverine is in a real hurry to get to someplace, running in the alleyways and pushing homeless humans and anthropomorphic people beastials out of the way, to get to his destination. As he sees Spider-Man hanging on the side of a building, the man thinks to himself about where he is going. And as his Spider-Sense goes off again, for a second time, seven figures fly right over his head. Only for them to head to the crime-scene with them revealing to be Lord Tyger, five new, unidentified members of the Knights of Wundagore, along with Sir Ram fly right past him to the crime seen on their cybernetic horse steads. Spider-man wonders if their up to no good, and secretly follows them with the use of his suits invisibility, lagging behind them quickly. The Lizard, who is also called, Professor Lizard. senses it with his Lizard-sense from a distance, who hops out of the window, and enters the streets. Lady Puma senses this trouble with her heightened sense of smell and goes to investigate following Professor Lizard. Who also hops out of the midtown-high school fourth window. The scene changes to Daemos, who is seen sucking the life out of a humanoid like-panda. Who dies while protecting his humanoid baby panda cub. Chapter 8:In a Hurry As Spider UK sits in his chair, and puts his helmet on, he sees multiple Spider-Totems being killed in action through the horror of seeing others dying. Such as: Spider Cat being sucked out of his life energy, and the horror of the residents of Earth-7831 being man slaughtered. As Jennix spots him with his quantum scope, and detects the British Spider-Totem with his brother, he runs out of his chair, he runs to go and see the madam. Chapter 9:The Crimson Bite On (Earth-722), The Harlequin Crimson Spider, is out on a little stroll on his motorbike, when suddenly, he sees a large obese man standing in the middle of the road of the highway, who introduces, and reveals himself as Daemos. Proclaiming that he's going to kill him. When suddenly his Spider-Sense goes off, and senses danger. When Morlun appears flying right behind him, and getting ready to yank him off of his bike by choking him. When suddenly, Black Cat appears to save him. Chapter 10: The Hybrid Vampire Spider Vs. The Wild Whip Whacker Chapter 11: Mutant Spider Vs. The Wild Knife Thrower Chapter 12: Vs. The Unforgivable Vampire On Earth-191, Chapter 13: Vs. On Earth-131, Chapter 14: Vs. On Earth-610, Chapter 15: The Lone Lesbian Spider Vs. The Unforgivable Vampire On (Earth-8545), Mary Jane is sneak attacked by Morlun. Punching her in the back, and losing her balance. Chapter 16: The Old Elderly Spider Vs. The Power Hungry Vampire On Earth- Chapter 17: Vs. On Earth-1171, Chapter 18: Vs. On Earth-14232, Chapter 19: Vs. On Earth-10191, Chapter 20: On Earth-78917,